Unreleased Guest Concept In 2011
This is fake! This concept was never announced nor it was released. This is for entertainment purposes!!! Chapter I In March 2011, it was announced that the new guest avatar would be released to the Web in few months. Guests were in Roblox since 2008. The Concept 2011 Thread In May 2011, ROBLOX announced the release of the Guest Avatar 2011 concept to the public in just few days. I joined roblox in November 2010 and usually I liked being as a guest (I was a guest since September 2010). When I came up with this concept, It had a sudden download link as it wasn't suppose to be added. Maybe it was roblox accidentaly releasing the link. I downloaded it and it was a JPG file. I opened it up and I just found this creepy avatar look. Guests eyes were black but big. The outfit was covered in blood and it appeared that the guest skin was yellow instead of the usual White. Then my computer crashed and I powered it up again. Then my desktop had the freaking Guest avatar in blood. I deleted that but I couldn't delete the JPG file and a creepy error message said in red: "Not Even A Single Thing Will Save You From Me". Then instead of a usual bad luck, it was deleted by itself. Then the screen had a loud scream jumpscare of a guest with black eyes and a text up there saying: "ROBLOX lied to us". I felt ear pain. My computer shutdown and I restarted it. Nothing changed to some scary tone. Then I went back to the thread but it was gone. I think it was removed. Contacting ROBLOX HQ So I tried to contact Roblox HQ to tell about this and they also had the same thing. They claimed it was from the hacker and it was not even their own avatar. They claimed their twitter account was hacked to release the preview. Chapter II: The Long Search Months after this, the avatar is still burned into my mind. I feel nightmares still! In October 2011: Roblox announced a update for Halloween and guess what? They had a cool image until I noticed a freaking Deleted 2011 Avatar behind the noob Avatar. I was shocked because I thought this was already gone but I was wrong. The avatar was in that pic. On 31st October 2011 when I wanted to play, I suddenly spawned with a 2011 creepy guest avatar! The text at the bottom said: "I am Watching You Roblox" then I was auto kicked from the game. My character had a 2011 guest creepy avatar. I am getting creeped out that I am being stalked by this lost concept avatar! Contacting Again Roblox I just contacted them again about the avatar and the incident but they claimed it was just a glitch. My avatar was reverted back to normal. Then when I checked my friends list, I had something sinister. Too creepy... All of my friends had the 2011 guest avatar. I knew I was not the only player here! Others were hacked also! I am literally being followed by that evil guest! Chapter III: The End It is 2012 and its been a year of my account in Roblox. I got BC and I get more robux daily. Then I came up with some popular games. I played crossroads for 2 hours until I saw Guest 2011. Then he said: "You Cant Escape". Crossroads was then hacked by Guest 2011 and the creepiest thing was that Guest 2011 had a lost 2011 guest avatar. I think he is still hiding. Contacting Roblox but something creepy happened... I tried to contact roblox but they didn't reply! When I called them a creepy automated message then came. "Roblox Lied To Us, We Are Watching You!". I was like: WTH? THEY HACKED ROBLOX? Then I checked the website and it was on maintenance! In May 2012 an thread post was then made: "Hello Players, We have officially removed the 2011 Guest Avatar glitch into some accounts. All Of Players clothes were returned to normal! We made a lot of patches. Thank you!" Finally! The Guest Avatar Thing Is Gone Forever! I am finally free! In 2013, the narrator's account was hacked with an 2011 Guest Avatar, It was falsely terminated and the narrator was killed by some hackers claiming to be from the ROBLOX LIBERATION FRONT organization. In 2014 the organization was taken down and hackers were arrested and terminated. No further evidence or report of 2011 Guest Avatar was made then.